nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a robotic version of Sonic the Hedgehog built by Dr. Eggman. He is one of the main antagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and is its second most recurring villain, only behind Eggman himself. He completely transforms into both Metal Madness and his second and final form is Metal Overlord. Appearance While Neo Metal Sonic shares some distinctive traits with his normal form, such as black eyes with red irises, similar torso with rocket engine and the primary blue color with red shoes, there are a number of differences as well. His head has now five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears has been replaced with red and his nose is now black. He has also gained a more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that has white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also spots a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist. Power and Abilities Due to his limited appearances, most of Neo Metal Sonic's powers are unknown. What is known, however, is that he, like his normal form, is able to scan the life data of other life forms, and can thereby copy and replicate their attributes and abilities flawlessly, which is his main goal in the game. Due to his actions throughout Sonic Heroes, it can be assumed that, by the beginning of the last story in the game, he possessed the abilities of all the teams, plus those of Chaos itself. Neo Metal Sonic also has the power to shape shift and can therefore change his appearance and body structure. When shape shifting, he usually turns into a puddle of liquid metal and then emerges in a new form. This allows him not only to perfectly imitate the appearance of organic creatures, but also the appearance of robots as well, such as the fake Dr. Eggman copies that are encountered throughout the game, though Tails could tell it wasn't an Eggman robot. He can also safely contain creatures such as Froggy and Chocola inside of himself until he had copied Chaos' data. As demonstrated when he first revealed himself, Neo Metal Sonic can create lightning bolts from his hands, launch them into the sky and then bring it back down with enough power to blow up the Final Fortress' largest tower. He can also manipulate outside elements through unknown means to rebuild himself, such as when he used the debris of the destroyed Final Fortress tower to rebuild himself into Metal Madness. Transformations Metal Madness By combining the data from Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose and Team Chaotix with the data from Chaos, Neo Metal was able to rebuild himself into a much stronger form called Metal Madness. In this form his appearance is that of a large, blue, heavily-armed mechanical dragon, with two eyes lined up vertically on his head. He has several long spikes on his upper body and many smaller ones running down his back and his long, curved tail. He has a flamethrower as his right hand, and his left hand has four fingers with claws that can be launched. He has no legs in this form. Instead his lower body is attached to the Final Fortress with several cables. Metal Madness actually serves as the early state of Metal Overlord, which Neo Metal Sonic is trying to reach, which means that Metal Madness is still in the progress of the transformation, during the battle with him. In battle, Metal Madness is able to launch the spines on his back as missiles that can track the opponent, and when they hit the ground, they’ll sprout into a sharp spike formation that cannot be destroyed by normal means, but will shatter automatically after some time. He can use his right hand to produce a powerful and large column of fire, and his left hand can shoot his claws as missiles which can trap his enemies in crystal cages (His claws will automatically regenerate). Finally, he can perform a powerful sweep with his tail which can knock his enemies off their platform. His only weak spots in this form are the glowing markers on the left, right and front side of his lower body, which is only vulnerable to the right formation type. Despite Metal Madness’ transformation still being incomplete and having his movements hindered because he is still attached to Dr. Eggman's fleet, he is still more than powerful enough to take on Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark at the same time, and while all the teams worked together, they could only slow him down and not prevent him from transforming even further. Dr. Eggman even stated at this point that even with the power of the seven Chaos Emeraldsthey only had a slim chance of victory. Metal Overlord Metal Overlord is Neo Metal Sonic’s final and strongest form. After completing his transformation, Metal Madness becomes Metal Overlord. The only physical difference between this form and Metal Madness is that he grows a pair of mechanical wings on his lower body and detaches himself from the fleet. In this form, Metal Overlord is strong enough to fight on par with Super Sonic, Knuckles and Tails where the two latter has been granted Super Shields. Due to him having grown wings, he is now capable of flight and can fly at incredible speeds, but is still slower than Super Sonic. He can fire a rapid barrage of crystal pillars from his torso, and he can launch the spikes on his back as homing missiles, much like as he could as Metal Madness. However, he can now fire them at a much faster rate and those that hits, can trap the target in a crystal cage, which is strong enough to hold even super transformed characters. He is also capable of enormous feats of strength, as he can easily pick up ships from the Egg Fleet with just one hand and throw them. Metal Overlord is also able to perform Chaos Control, possibly due to him copying Shadow the Hedgehog’s and Sonic the Hedgehog's data, which allows him to freeze time for at least 20 seconds. It is unknown if he can do it longer than that. Metal Overlord has proven himself to be highly resistant in this form, nearing that of invincibility. Normal attacks from even super transformed character can’t hurt him, and he does not appear to have any weak plots in this form. The only known attack strong enough to inflict damage on him, is the team blast Super Sonic Power performed by Team Super Sonic. Once defeated he returned to his original form (first to Neo Metal Sonic and then back into the original Metal Sonic, which the clouds fade away into clear blue sky), to which Sonic said he'd always be ready if he wanted a rematch. Metal Sonic later challenges Sonic to this rematch in Sonic Free Riders. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization